Laissez moi vivre ma vie
by AngelScythe
Summary: Envy vient d’arriver dans une nouvelle ville donc une nouvelle école. Il commence sa première journée en beauté en fessant chier son monde... UA
1. L'école Hatsuhama

Laissez-moi prendre mon destin en main !!  
L'école Hatsuhama

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : OCC, UA  
Résumé : Envy vient d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville donc une nouvelle école. Il commence sa première journée en beauté en fessant chier son monde…

Note : Ma bêta-lectrice voulait que je le refasse

C'était une impression de déjà vu. La brise soufflait, faisant voler ses longs cheveux tirant vers le vert. Il regarde l'établissement. Cela fait trois jours que son frère est dans cette école. Il soupire et il passe les portes de fer qui sont ouvertes. Il balaie la cour du regard, celui-ci se pose sur un muret, il s'assied dessus. Il reste là à regarder la cour. Il tape dans le muret de son pied, il regarda un groupe de trois amis. Et, il entend un rire, il connaît ce rire, il se lève et va vers la source

Il se penche prés d'un garçon d'environ douze ans aux cheveux noirs légèrement verdâtres. Son petit frère Wrath

- C'est un de ta classe? Dit-il en désignant la personne avec qui il parlait.

- Non, c'est Edwards il a seize ans, dit Wrath

- Ce minus! Dit Envy avant de recevoir un coup de pied en pleine figure.

Il est étonné lui qui fait des art martiaux, il n'a rien vu venir. Par contre, il s'étonne que le garçon ait des méga-greffes à sa jambe gauche et à son bras droit.

- Edwards et toi serez dans la même classe Envy, dit son petit frère.

- Quoi ?

- Ben tu rentres en 5iéme non ?

- Si! Je te signale, le nabot que c'est mon frère avec qui tu as parlé et que tu ne t'en approches plus.

Il esquive le coup et tire son frère jusqu'au muret.

- Voyons, Envy, Edwards n'est pas méchant, il n'aime pas quand parle de sa taille, lui dit Wrath.

Envy lève la tête vers le ciel s'il ne connaissait pas son frère, Wrath croirait qu'il se fout de sa gueule. Un sourire illumine le visage de l'aîné, alors que Edwards vient vers eux. Pourtant Envy n'a pas baissé les yeux et il sentait qu'il venait. Et comme pour narguer le blond, Envy lance à son frère.

- Sa tronche ne me revient pas ! Alors sa taille ! Dit Envy.

Il bouge la tête pour éviter le coup du « nabot » alors que Wrath vient de se taper la tête contre sa main.

- Le palmier, je viens te donner ton horaire, dit Edwards avec un sourire pour le narguer.

Wrath se recule, alors que son frère baisse sa tête pour regarder le blond. Il serre le poing.

- PALMIER!!!!!!! Il sait à qui il parle le NABOT ? Dit Envy sur le point d'exploser.

Edwards hausse les épaules, et sans trop réaliser comment il se retrouve à terre, propulsé à deux mètres d'Envy. Le blond se relève, il regarde Envy, la sonnette retentit au grand plaisir de Wrath quoique…

Les deux adolescents vont en cours, Edwards se place au début de la classe alors qu'Envy se met à la fin de la pièce. Pendant tout le cours, Envy a lancé des boulettes de papier sur Edwards, assez discrètement pour ne pas se faire prendre, Wrath lui avait déjà dit que son frère pouvait avoir un comportement de gamin, là il en avait la confirmation.

Le cours suivant, Envy est assis au milieu de la classe, il fait passer un mot avec écrit en rouge « pour le NABOT ». Tous ceux qui l'ont eut en main se mettent à rigoler, personne n'avait encore osé appeler Edwards « Nabot » pourtant le message partait bien dans sa direction. Edwards ouvre le mot pensant que ça serait un peu intéressant. La seule chose qu'il a dedans c'est un bol de soupe et de lait avec écrit au milieu « t'as bu ta soupe et ton lait quand t'étais jeune ? Parce que t'es vraiment MINUSCULE ». Le blond se retourne vers Envy, celui-ci l'ignore royalement. Le cours finit le blond s'approche d'Envy et il se retrouve à terre en moins d'une seconde.

- Le palmier dans la cour de récréation à onze heures ! Lui dit-il en se relevant.

Envy se tourne alors que les autres élèves qui ont vraiment envie de les voir se battre. Envy sourit d'un sourire sadique à faire pâlir le pire des durs à cuire. Edwards sait que ça voulait dire oui. Envy se rend vers la prochaine salle de cours, c'est celle d'histoire, pendant ce cours là Envy reste sage jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sur son cours un papier avec écrit dessus. « Je parie que tu as la frousse PALMIER »

Envy prend un morceau de papier, il écrit et l'envoie en avion pendant que le prof essaie d'avoir le silence. Edwards ouvre l'avion « Tu penses que j'aurais peur de toi NABOT, comme si un palmier pouvait avoir peur d'une FOURMI ». Le prof s'approche d'Edwards et elle prend le papier demandant une dernière fois le silence. Elle envoie Edwards et Envy au tableau pour un exercice de rapidité, mauvaise idée, pendant leur exercice, ils se lancent des injures à tire larigot. Le prof reste indignée alors que les élèves reviennent à leurs places en ayant fait un sans faute avec un temps record d'une minute pour un exercice d'environ cinq minutes.

Le cours finit, ils sortent Edwards attend Envy dans la cour, celui-ci donne sa mallette à son frère qui lui dit:

- C'est complètement inutile, on sait que tu es le plus fort! Reste cool!

Envy s'avance vers le blond, celui-ci retire sa cape rouge et la laisse tomber à ses pieds. Envy se dit qu'il allait faire une bouchée du blond. Le natté avance vers Envy, il essaie de le frapper, mais ce dernier l'attrape et l'envoie bouler d'une main pratiquement de l'autre côté de la cour. Le blond revint à la chasse cette fois-ci Envy doit éviter, il n'aurait pas pu retourner l'attaque.

Mais, il profite d'avoir dû esquiver pour donner un coup de pied dans le dos d'Edwards. Le blond se retrouve le nez dans la poussière, il se relève, s'en était de trop, il avance vers le « palmier » en lui donnant un coup pour qu'il esquive et que rapidement il puisse l'attaquer, Envy se retrouve pour la première fois par terre. Il se relève plus vite que son ombre et saute en l'air avant de tournoyer en mettant ses mains près de son corps, pour se retrouver derrière Edwards avec sa main sur sa nuque.

- Abandonne! Crie Wrath à Edward.

Le natté lève ses mains telle une reddition, Envy se recule, il dévisage son frère, puis il récupère ses affaires. Il n'aurait pas vraiment faire de mal à Edwards mais il aurait encore voulu s'amuser.

- Envyyyyyyyy. Crie une voix.

Le dénommé se tourne un sourire aux lèvres, il se dirige vers la fille, il se plaque au barreau de la grille de l'école, il lui fait un accueil chaleureux. Il la questionne sur son voyage avant qu'elle ne commence à parler

- C'est cool Paris.  
- Ouais! Paris, c'est cool mais l'école est merdic. En plus pour couronner le tout y a un nabot de blondinet qui tourne autour de mon frère. En plus Wrath l'adore, il ne m'a même pas laissé le torturer.

- Ah! Ouais j'ai vu ça! Il ne sait pas à qui il se frotte le pauvre, répond la fille.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau ce qui annonce que les cours reprennent. Envy fait un signe d'au revoir à son amie puis il rentre dans l'établissement, il regarde son horaire

«Salle 48, Math ? » Pense-t-il

Il avait toujours détesté les maths et en plus il ne pouvait pas sécher, on savait qu'il était là. Il rentre dans la classe et remarque qu'il ne restait qu'une place et en plus s'est un banc double et il y a déjà Edwards. Il allait faire un crime il en est sûr. Il voulait encore plus sécher les cours mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre. Il soupire et va s'asseoir, il ne croise même pas le regard du blond.

Etrangement le blond lui parle, il lui répond d'abord agressivement puis de plus en plus calmement pour en arriver finalement à une conversation. Il sut alors que son frère n'intéressait en rien le blond. Il l'appréciait comme un ami et il voulait l'aider car le premier jour dans une école en Russie, Wrath c'était fait racketter et en plus c'était avec une sale ruse de se faire passer pour son ami, le brun lui avait dit.

Dans son ancienne école, il ne risquait rien car tout le monde craignait Envy et son groupe. Cependant il ne trouvait pas normal que son frère décide d'avoir des amis plus âgés que lui. D'habitude il avait des amis de son âge. Edwards explique à Envy les cours qui suivaient.

- Après on a gym, on voit les arts martiaux, dit Edwards.

- Yes !!! S'exclame Envy.

Le cours finit, ils vont en gym, Envy montre à tous ce qu'il sait faire, il est deuxième dan, dans tous les arts martiaux qu'il pratique.

Le cours finit Envy, rejoint son frère qui est plus loin en train d'avancer ils rentrèrent ensemble et ils se font des tartines pour le repas de midi avant de repartir pour l'école, Envy a deux heures de français tandis que son frère se réjouit de ses deux heures de maths.

Pendant la première heure de français, ils doivent écrire sur eux, un petit essai qu'ils devront lire pendant la deuxième heure. C'est d'abord Edwards qui doit présenter son travail, Envy l'écoute à moitié puis la prof l'appelle, il se lève prend son texte et va devant le tableau et commence.

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Un humain, juste un humain._

_Mon père voyage tout le temps, j'ai été sur tous les continents et croyez-moi ce n'est pas si marrant que ça. Tu ne peux pas garder tes amis car tu changes tout le temps d'endroit._

_Je suis resté quatre ans à Tokyo, j'adorais cette ville et c'était aussi le plus grand record de notre famille pour rester à un endroit, d'habitude nous ne restions pas plus d'un an dans la même ville et encore moins dans le même pays._

_Je ne suis qu'un humain insignifiant, dans un monde trop grand.  
Voilà qui est Envy, juste un humain qui est comme tout le monde._

_Insignifiant comme tous._

Il soupire, Edwards est le premier à applaudir. Envy retourne à sa place un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Lust lui parlait d'elle de la sorte, il s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait raison, tous les humains ne sont que des insectes sur la terre

à suivre!!

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. De retour chez nous

Chapitre 2 : de Retour chez nous

Envy s'étire, il va chercher les bagages, puis il fait signe à son frère de le suivre. Greed le petit ami de sa mère vient les chercher avec son avion personnel, leurs parents ont divorcé depuis trois mois. Et ça il n'y a pas longtemps qu'ils l'ont appris, c'est juste avant de monter dans l'avion qu'ils l'ont appris.

Envy ne prête aucun écart à son père, il ne l'aimait pas énormément, mais Greed, le collègue le plus proche de sa mère, il ne l'aime pas. Plusieurs fois il est venu à la maison et la seule chose qu'il aimerait, c'était lui foutre un poing dans la gueule.

Ils passent devant une ruelle sombre, quand ils rentrent chez eux. Wrath sourit, il est à deux maisons de la leur. Il court jusque chez lui et il sonne. Leur mère vient chercher les bagages. Pendant qu'Envy s'enfonce dans la ruelle. Il balaie celle-ci du regard quand Lust arrive et il lui sourit. Un sourire qui signifie qu'il est heureux d'être là et que tout est enfin fini.  
- Bienvenu au bercail.

- Ca fait du bien vraiment.

- Izumi voulait savoir où tu étais et on lui a répondu que tu étais partit à Paris pour on ne sait combien de temps.

- Vous voulez me tuer ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'Izumi va faire, me tuer! Je vais aller tous arranger, dit-il dans un soupire.

Il sort de la ruelle, il va à sa maison pour retrouver son frère assis à la table en train d'écrire. Envy regarde sa mère, il la voit rire de bon cœur. Il sait que son frère a été puni parce qu'il n'accepte pas que sa mère soit déjà avec quelqu'un alors qu'il vient d'apprendre le divorce. Wrath relève la tête vers lui.

- Je vais voir Izumi, crie Envy.

- Inscris ton frère, lui ordonne sa mère.

Envy attrape la main de Wrath et il le tire en dehors de la maison, il va jusqu'au centre d'arts martiaux. Il y rentre prudemment.  
- Izumi-sama, mon frère aimerait s'inscrire, dit-il

Quand la dame arrive, Envy fait un pas en arrière.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu Envy, demande peinée sa prof.

- J'allais vous prévenir dans quelques jours croyez-moi.

- Bon je vais inscrire ton frère.

Deux heures plus tard. Wrath va voir ses amis pendant qu'Envy lui retrouve Gluttony et Lust. Ils discutent longuement.

De retour chez eux. Wrath monte dans sa chambre. Envy fait de même, il ouvre son journal de classe et voit un numéro, il le compose et le met dans son répertoire avant de téléphoner

- Allô Edward?

- Oui... qui-es-ce?

- Envy MINUS.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

- Parce que j'aimerais… non, je veux que tu viennes à Tokyo.

- Pour Wrath ? Demande Edward.

- Un peu, dit Envy en soupirant.

- D'accord j'arrive demain.

Edward coupe avant même qu'Envy ne puisse répondre.

Le lendemain, quand la sonnette retentit Envy est habillé de son éternel ensemble hors école. De ce short-Jupe et de ce haut bien moulant. Il ouvrit la porte.  
- Salut Nabot!

Il esquive le coup sourit et le laisse entrer.

- Alors, le voyage?

- Agréable.

- T'as mangé?

- Non!

Envy prépare des œufs sur le plat pour Wrath et Ed, quand il les sert au blond, Wrath descend en se frottant l'œil.

- T'es déjà habiller? On est samedi! Dit Wrath.

- Je sais.

- Ed! Salut! Papa… euh… maman et son nouveau petit ami sont sortit, ils me l'ont dit hier, ajoute Wrath pour le blond et le vert.

- Tu vas adorer Tokyo blondinet!

- Alors l'horaire ? Demande Edward en enfournant une partie de son œuf.

- Vous mangez, Wrath s'habille, on va voir Izumi, je te présente mes amis puis Wrath ses amis.

- D'accord, disent en cœur Wrath et Edward

Wrath change les plans il s'habillant avant de manger. Ils partent au centre d'arts martiaux. Envy montre les lieux à Edward, il regarde si son maître est là, comme elle est absente, ils partent, ils s'enfoncent dans la ruelle sombre.

- Envy! S'exclame Gluttony.

- Lust, Gluttony on a des invités.

Les deux nommés descendent de leur muret, Envy frappe dans mains ce qui fait apparaître la lumière. La jeune femme regarde sur toutes ces coutures le blond.

- Je suis Lust et toi ?

- Edward, mes amis m'appellent Ed.

- Lui, c'est Gluttony. On me surnomme la Bombe, Gluttony le Destructeur et Envy la Terreur Froide !

- C'est quoi ses noms ? Vous êtes un clan ou quoi ?   
- Ouais ! The exterminator. Lance fière Envy.

- Ce qui explique le tatouage? Demande Edward

- Pas du tout, c'est un tatouage familial on doit se le faire à l'âge de dix ans. Le nouveau mec de ma mère se l'est fait pour exprimer son amour, Lust et Gluttony se le sont fait un peu avant que je ne parte pour Tokyo pour que l'on reste toujours ensemble, dit Envy en accompagnant ces paroles de signes de main.

- C'est parce que notre grand-père l'a à la place de l'iris gauche. Que tout le monde doit l'avoir, ajoute Wrath

A SUIVRE

BONNE ANNEE( bon c'est en avance)


	3. bienvenu dans mon univers

Chapter 3 : Bienvenu dans mon univers 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : OCC, UA

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages de cette fics appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa( J'adore écrire ce nom). Elle ne serait certainement pas contente de voir ce que je fais de ses personnages chéri. Je les empruntes seulement.

Béta-lectrice : Berniecalling

Edward est étonné par cette histoire de tatouage, il suit Wrath qui lui présente ces amis. Les amis du petit frère ont l'air plus banal que ceux d'Envy peut-être parce qu'eux étaient propres à son caractère pas comme ceux du gamin Pendant qu'Envy reste avec ses amis. Le lundi matin Envy s'habille, il enfile une chemise grise à manche courte avec un collier tête de mort qui entourait le col et qui servait de dernier bouton, il met un pantalon de la même couleur puis il ajoute une ceinture noire avec des faux diamants. Il descend Edward et Wrath sont déjà prêt, ils partent Envy va voir Lust et Gluttony, Edward lui observe la cour.

- J'ai été m'arranger avec les professeurs. Tu peux venir maximum trois jours comme pour voir si l'école te plait ! Déclare Lust.

- Dire que nous sommes en vacances chez moi ! Dit Edward.

- Elles font être cool tes vacances, dit la fille.

- Envy regarde ton frère, Déclare le blond.

Le vert se lève, s'approche de trois gamins, Wrath déclare.

- Je me retournerais si j'étais toi.

Le chef se tourne, il tremble Envy a un sourire légèrement sadique.

- On parlait seulement à votre frère la Terreur Froide.

Ils se cassent Edward arrive et constate

- De vraies Terreurs, dit le blond ironiquement.

- Ouais ! Au faite ne soit pas étonné si on appelle Lust la bombe car c'est son nom de famille! Dit Envy.

La sonnette retentit. Dans la classe Edwards s'assied à côté de Gluttony, et Envy de Lust. Le blond suit le cours commence alors que la petite bande discute. Envy lui sert de médiateur pour Gluttony et Lust. Edwards est étonné surtout parce qu'il suivait très bien le cours malgré ça.

- Labombe vient lire ton texte.  
Elle se lève et va au tableau pour lire.

_A quoi servent les humains?_

_A rien à part détruire, _

_Toutes choses servent à quelque chose par exemple les insectes qui sont aussi haut placer que nous, servent à nourrir les oiseaux._

_Les oiseaux sont les plus belles créatures au monde, elles sont intelligentes._

_Les dauphins et les singes sont peut-être plus intelligent que nous mais je m'égare._

_Les animaux ont plus de mérite que nous il n'y a pas de viol dans leur monde._

_Alors pourquoi les tuer?_

_Nous sommes même encore plus insignifiants que les insectes bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose._

_En réalité les seuls être insignifiants sont les humains._

Envy applaudit en même temps que Gluttony, Edwards surenchérit en tout disant.

- C'est le genre de Texte que tu as lu.

- J'ai piqué mes idées dans les idéaux de Lust.

- Oh !

Lust vient se r'asseoir, ils reprennent leur conversation. Le cours finit, ils vont en gym, ils doivent courir. Pendant le cours le portable d'Envy sonne, il répond tout en courant bien qu'il diminue son rythme.

- Allô.

- Mon chéri, ce soir on va au resto passe chercher des habits convenables.

- Hm. D'accord.

Il ferme son portable puis part en quatrième vitesse, il termine ses cinq kilomètres en quinze minutes.

- Bon, nabot, on a langue.

Après Gym, ils ont anglais, un cours qu'apprécie particulièrement le vert, après le cours ils vont en récré. Envy s'assied sur le muret et il essuie une pomme convenablement sur son costume avant de mordre dedans. Le vert, soupire.

- Après on a quoi Lust!

- Deux heures de science. Mais le prof n'est pas là!

Envy se lève. Et rentre chez lui en compagnie d'Edward. Quant à l'après-midi elle lui parait plus lassante.

Le soir vient. Envy a préparé des pâtes pour Ed comme sa famille va au restaurent et que selon le grand-père ce n'était que pour la famille. Dans la voiture l'ambiance n'était pas géniale. Sloth, la mère de Wrath et Envy, critique son fils aîné que ses habits qui n'étaient pas convenable. Que ça en se faisait pas d'aller au restaurant avec un jeans noir qui paraissait avoir trente ans. Et que son débardeur était trop découvert. Le trajet finit, il eut les même brimades de la part de son grand-père. Pour couronner le tout Greed parle de son éducation. Il affirme qu'hier il lui a crié dessus.

Le repas servit son grand-père l'harcèle de questions qui ne peuvent qu'aggraver son cas.

- Si ça continue comme ça il devra aller en maison de correction, finit par dire son grand-père.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un support paternel, affirme sa mère.

- Ton fiancé en est un non? Ça convient très bien à Wrath! Ajoute Pride, son grand-père.

- Je vous l'ai dit, il m'a crié dessus en disant que je n'étais pas son père! Dit le fiancé de Sloth.

- Il devra si faire ce ne sont pas les enfants qui choisissent ! Dit le grand-père.

La conversation continue ainsi jusqu'au dessert où Sloth eut l'erreur de dire.

- Malheureusement mon mari n'avait pas un horaire stable. Il ne me convenait plus et certainement pas aux enfants !

- Vous ne comprenez rien de rien…J'ai besoin d'un support paternel pff j'en ai pas besoin c'est pas là le problème. Le problème c'est qu'il y a un con qui se prend pour mon père. Il n'était jamais là quand j'en avais besoin alors si je veux un père même s'il n'était pas là pour moi je veux le mien.

Il se lève de la table et part. Il marche pendant une demi-heure pour enfin revenir à la maison. Il ouvre la porte. Envy va se doucher et redescend. Ed est déjà en pyjama et il finit de regarder un film.

- Ca c'est bien passer? Demande-t-il.

- Non! Je vais me coucher.

Vingt minutes plus tard Ed monte également et il demande :

- Pourquoi à l'école on te craint?

- C'est arrivé, il y a quatre ans, j'étais arrivé depuis deux semaines. Un type avait frappé mon frère après l'avoir racketter. Je l'ai appris par Lust. Elle est venue me voir trois jours auparavant parce qu'elle trouvait que j'étais assez solitaire pour faire partie de leur clan. Donc j'ai été voir le type après avoir regardé l'état de mon frère, il était couvert de bleu au torse. J'ai tabassé le type, lui disant qu'il avait intérêts à s'excuser auprès de mon frère. Il n'a pas voulut, il a dit que mon frère était un salaud et qu'il avait eut raison de le frapper. Sous la colère j'ai sorti un couteau et je l'ai blessé gravement j'ai appelé une ambulance une fois que j'ai remarqué ce que j'avais fait. Il s'est rétabli deux semaines plus tard.

- Envy je comptais partir demain après l'école !

- C'est ça t'as peur de moi…j'ai l'habitude!

A SUIVRE


	4. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

_Chap 4 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : UA, OCC

Disclaimers : Disclaimers : Tout les personnages de cette fics appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa( J'adore écrire ce nom). Elle ne serait certainement pas contente de voir ce que je fais de ses personnages chéri. Je les empruntes seulement.

Béta-lectrice : Berniecalling

Ed a décidé la veille de repartir chez lui. Vu sous un certain angle, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'est ennuyé pendant cette journée. Mais en réalité sa mère l'a appelé pendant l'absence des frères. Elle voulait qu'il revienne à la maison pour pouvoir aider, surtout que bientôt les vacances seront finies et qu'il devra reprendre l'école.

Envy avait enfilé son ensemble qu'il met en dehors école. Il séchait aujourd'hui. Lust allait bientôt venir le chercher, comme à son habitude, elle allait d'abord chercher de quoi manger pour faire un excellent un petit déjeuner.

Edwards et Wrath sont déjà partit pour l'école. Quand Edwards reviendra de l'école il irait de suite à l'aéroport personnel de Greed qui le ramènerait chez lui. La jeune fille sonne. Envy lui ouvre.

Un peu démoralisé, il sort.

- Lust, on va voir Izumi-Sama ?

- Si tu veux ! Répond-elle étonnée.

Ils partent pour le centre d'art martiaux Envy parle une bonne heure avec son maître. Avant qu'ils ne repartent Lust en a presque oublié Gluttony qu'ils vont chercher. Une fois le chauve là. Ils vont dans leur ruelle et avant de monter sur le muret, le vert demande.

- Lust ton rêve c'est de voyager quand tu le désires ?

- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Répond la nommée qui en avait marre de cette question qui devait déjà lui avoir été posé une centaine de fois.

- Tu as raison. On s'ennuie, lui dit Envy.

- Si on s'ennuie enfin toi on a qu'à aller au cinéma, dit la jeune femme.

Envy ne prend donc pas la peine de monter sur le muret. Le « chef » de la bande ouvre son porte-feuille, l'argent qu'il a dedans, il le divise entre eux trois. D'abord ils vont manger un morceau chez Lust. Une demi-heuree plus tard ils partent au cinéma, ils regardent trois films. Envy regarde sa montre comme ci les films étaient lents. Il se lève d'un bond pendant la moitié du deuxième film. La Terreur Froide sort du cinéma et va jusqu'au centre d'art martiaux et il y rentre.

- Izumi-sama, merci de m'avoir aidé, lui-dit-il avant de ressortir.

Il court jusqu'à l'aéroport personnel de Greed, il remercie son short-Jupe mentalement, c'est tellement plus pratique qu'un pantalon qui couvre les jambes et ralentis les mouvements.

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, il balaie du regard tout l'emplacement. Son attention est attirée par Greed, il se dirige vers lui et lui demande où est Edwards et quand est prévu le départ. Les réponses du brun sont un mouvement de doigt montrant vaguement un endroit désert et une heure imprécise.

Pendant ce temps Ed assit sur un banc réfléchit. Il est triste que le vert ne soit même pas venu lui dire au revoir. Alors que son petit frère lui l'a fait. On dirait que leur lien s'est dessouder depuis que le blond est venu à Tokyo, la semaine dernière. Ed aurait tellement voulu rester un peu plus longtemps. Mais ça lui était vraiment impossible. Il se lève pour aller vers l'avion.

Envy se dirige d'une démarche rapide mais pas trop vers l'endroit indiqué. Où est le blond ? Il crie.

- Ey Nabot.

Il se rapproche plus vite, une fois que le blond l'a vu.

- Que veux-tu ? Interroge le blond juste après lui avoir crier qu'il n'était pas « le plus petit nain que le monde aie créé » alors qu'Envy reprend son souffle.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir. Et je crois que je t'aime. Au plaisir de te revoir, finit par dire le vert après une grande respiration.

Il l'avait dit le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu quoi ????

Ils s'échangent un long regard avant qu'Edwards ne déclare.

- Il faut que je parte.

- J'espère que quand tu reviendras, tu seras plus grand pour que je n'aie pas à m'accroupir pour t'embrasser.

- Je suis pas aussi petit qu'un asticot!

- Ecris et appelle-moi, dit Envy dans un soupir.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit le blond en partant vers l'avion Greed venant de lui faire signe.

Une fois l'avion partit, il retourne vers l'extérieur, il butte sur Lust.

- Ne me dit-pas que tu t'es laisser attendrir? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Si.

- Au faite. Tu nous payes le dernier film.

- Vachement pas sympas.

OWARI

Angelscythe : Et voilà c'est tout, c'est fini.

Envy : O.O ta vu ce que tu ma fait faire?

Angelscythe : Oui je l'ai même écrit

Je tenais également à dire merci à Lilou-Chan pour toute ses rewiews et merci à ma béta.


End file.
